


Days of a Past Long Gone

by larissita



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, LoganXRogue if you squint, post days of future past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissita/pseuds/larissita
Summary: Logan wakes up after changing the past. Finally, he wakes to a better world. He know he can't tell anyone one about what he just did but he's happy to see the world changed. And he missed some people around the mansion.
Relationships: Logan/Rogue (X-Men)
Kudos: 30





	Days of a Past Long Gone

Logan woke up feeling slightly dizzy, like after a dream that looks incredibly real. One you can't really point as a dream, he gets up, not sure how he leaves his room an gets in the middle of the school. And there she is, Jean, wonderful and gorgeous Jean... Jean... Once upon a time dead Jean... The phoenix, the one who he had to kill to save the rest of the world, the world still went to shit with the sentinels.

“Logan? Are you alright? Logan?”

He stays silent, not sure he could answer that somehow. Jean still looks at him, he remembers a young girl with the same powers, a soft touch, a few memories back... and it leaves, like a butterfly flying away. This had always been the worst of his life, the memories, softly floating away, vanishing, quick and flashes, twisting.

He wants to take Jean and hug her, hold her tightly and forget about the world for an instant. Before he can act, Scott is there, the dick....

  
  


After his talk with the professor he walks around the school... it was slightly different from what he remembers... So strange... Maybe the house had blew up one time too many, it was a rather annoying thing. He looked at the students around, some he knew, others were complete strangers, he wonders how he met them this time around, some souvenirs of this lifetime were coming back to him slowly. This memories were a lot clearer than the ones before the change in his mutation. He spend the rest of the evening wondering around like a lost soul, everything seemed like a dreaming. Like a few times before he was actually afraid of going to sleep, actually scared this beautiful world was nothing but another cruel dream. This was certainly not a dream he wanted to wake from.

He ended up in the kitchen in the middle of the night, drinking a beer slowly, savouring it for the first time in what seems like an eternity. He was pulled out of is daydreams by Rogue, that came into the kitchen in the middle of the night for a snack or something of the sorts. He did notice one thing was slightly off.

“Hi Logan, how are you?”

“Shouldn't I ask that?”

“And why would you?”

“Your eyes are a little red and your cheeks smell of salt, you were crying....”

She stayed silent for a while before finally explaining that Bobby had broke up with her. They both stayed silent for a little while before Logan got up and took another beer, giving to Rogue.

“You do know, I'm technically still not old enough to drink this…”

“So?”

Se shrugged, she knew that Logan was right, a beer wouldn't kill her. She nearly choked of the awful bitter taste of the beer.

“It's gross…”

“Yeah, it is.”

Rogue laughed a little, that was the reaction he wanted. She stayed silent. Only for a single moment.

“Life is unfair…”

“Of course it is, what did you expect?”

“Even my powers are unfair... You remember, when we met, how you told me that it hurts every time you push them out.”

“Yeah?”

“At that time, I thought I could understand you better than anyone else, I understand you more than ever now… Even after meeting other people like us…”

“No one completely understands…”

“Yeah…”

Logan remembered her, once upon a time, when they had met. Rogue had been so scared there, running from a past and from people who didn’t understand her. But even here, she was foreign, they both were. Their powers, were unique, other mutants, they aged. Logan didn’t, not at the same rhythm at least. And Rogue couldn’t touch people, no matter how dangerous the other mutants were, they had some control over their power. Rogue didn’t. He remembered when she was just Anne Marie.

“You know, I had the strangest dream Anne Marie.”

“No one has called me that in a while, what was it about?”

“Nothing important, the world was just a different place. I happy you’re fine, you should try to rest. I will see you in the morning.”

And Logan left the kitchen, the nightmare from before slowly fading away.

**Author's Note:**

> So this dates from 2017 and I just found it again, it wasn't finished but I thought I might as well post it.


End file.
